Commercial and residential swimming pools, diving pools, hot tubs, and spas, and the like, require circulation systems and chemical treatment systems to sanitize the water, balance the pH, and remove impurities. These systems may incorporate automatic systems which feed chemicals, generally chlorine, into the water, and circulation systems to ensure the proper amount of water is being circulated in and out of the chemical treatment system. However mechanical issues may arise in these systems causing the chemicals to not feed properly or cause water to overflow in parts of the system. These mechanical issues may be caused by mineral deposits or other impurities in the water that prevent moving parts from functioning properly, thereby inhibiting operation of the chemical treatment system and circulation system. For instance, in conventional systems, mechanical elements, such as the shut-off valve, are always energized such that when a failure occurs in the shut-off valve, other mechanical elements of the system, such as a float valve, are not able to properly regulate the water intake, which may cause water to overflow in parts of the system. Additionally, conventional use of suction valves, which may become stuck in a closed position, may fail leading to insufficient chemical release. Improper or inconsistent treatment may cause bacterial build-up, the need for extra cleaning of the pool and pool systems, or complete replacement of elements within the systems.